


Art inspired by The flutter of your earnest heart, it will fill the silent seas

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfornight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the flutter of your earnest heart, it will fill the silent seas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023224) by [waitfornight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/pseuds/waitfornight). 



I guess this will be my first fanart of a series of drawings inspired by this wonderful fanfiction that has just started: the flutter of your earnest heart, it will fill the silent seas .  
I am already totally in love with this story. This is already beautifully written, and as intriguing as its title lets guess.  
Thanks Waitfornight for this becoming gift .

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160315085621429953.jpg.html)


	2. He can not let him drown

And here is a new illustration for this beautiful fanfiction.   
I take great pleasure to draw the flexibility and shiny scales of Charles' fish tail.   
This scene is taken from Chapter 4. Erik is drowning and Charles rushes to grab him and .... (if you want to know: go read this very promising tale!).  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160526082121101252.jpg.html)


	3. find him, protect him, love him

This fanart to celebrate the return to writing of the talented Waitfornight. Cheers !!!  


This is not exactly an illustration of one of the chapters of this story but more an image inspired by the two characters :  Charles the curious and fragile little merman, and Erik the solitary fisherman who 'll love him one day.

And thanks to this series of fanarts I learned to draw fish tails and now I love it !

 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/171002083353393388.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art inspired by The flutter of by Mikanskey2.png](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005267) by [SilverDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin)




End file.
